


[ibsm] Instinct

by piaomeow



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piaomeow/pseuds/piaomeow
Summary: 题为本能，突兀地开始突兀地结束，本篇无法播放的做爱我来写，ibsm太好嗑了！
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, ibsm, 伊吹蓝×志摩一未, 伊志
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	[ibsm] Instinct

本能到底是什么呢，志摩短短地哼出一息求援，然后如同溺水者没顶，被混乱的知觉洪流卷扫意识。  
  
“嗯”、他的搭档这么应了，音节压在嗓子眼，毕竟双唇正忙于夺氧，还有截断理性的供给。  
  
不需要、别担心，同性宽厚的掌心握在他有些因痛疲软了的性器上，明明四周安静得只剩喘息，志摩却像接收到来自伊吹的回应，用铺天盖地的爱意将他从心慌里救助，再以行动宣言绝不把他由快感中打捞，就这样短暂地、永远地，一道沉沦下去。  
  
赤城而滚烫，就跟漫出他眼眶的湿意同出一辙。志摩在心里骂，吐息里全是搭档的热量，更应该问罪到埋入身体那根，伊吹才刚进来就偷着摸着顶腰在蹭，哄软了抚慰到放松了、算准他没法反抗立马发狠地磨了一通。  
  
含困在喉咙的安抚听起来和呜咽没什么区别，慢一点、快一点，志摩也搞不清到底要表达哪边，潮热跟蒸笼一样把他烘得满身是汗，头脑不清不楚，至少还辨得出触感，因为伊吹的肩胛抓起来也湿漉漉的。  
  
“志摩、志摩……”  
  
心爱之物叼到嘴就不愿松开的大型犬终于在志摩敲打他松口的节奏中放过了缠吻到发麻的舌，讨好似的迭声唤他。直觉告诉伊吹志摩很痛，于是渐渐由过火的撞弄降下节奏，“志摩ちゃん抱歉，我好舒服”这种没头没尾没逻辑的话都冒出来了，伴随他落到搭档眼角与侧颌的吻和依赖糅一团送过去，颇有股狗狗淋了雨的委屈劲儿。  
  
但志摩反倒更不好受了，不是这样、笨狗，他该这么数落的，可是呼吸的优先度过高，言语没到嘴边又给搭档拦在喉间给舔化了。真糟糕啊，老牌刑警在脑海里判断作案动机一样扔下一句“是本能找错了宣泄方式”，接着对共犯的罪行供认不韪。  
  
事实就是他搂得很紧，以至于高他半个头的伊吹得弓着脖子。竟然没人对此发出抱怨，志摩终于缓过劲时边含糊地哼气边琢磨，结论是但凡有一丁点让步他们之间就能和谐到不可思议的程度。于是擅自摸去久住老巢的行为不追责了，在检讨里耍花招也睁只眼闭只眼，仗着身形比自己高大就占上位也随他去了，到头来反正是被伊吹教别太紧绷、顺带替他原谅了那个总不能做到自我饶恕的自己。  
  
“想要快乐而已，这是人类的本能啊志摩。”  
  
依稀记得被这么说了，志摩让身体里进退都不敢用全力的茎体蹭到生躁，忍不住了将大敞着的膝盖给提高、拢到他好几次以为那里缺个毛绒尾巴的地方。  
“怎么是你在委屈……”  
  
“唔哇、志摩！”  
  
被返还了显见的惊讶和高兴，野生犬科连语气都欢快起来，大概是无需确认了吧，深入内里的撞动再次提速，他努力得似乎不止在致力于拉志摩下水，更像要把自己拆散了送给他，填进去、再徒劳地做着拼合成新整体的尝试。  
  
“志摩”，伊吹又在念，如果不是志摩一直硬着，他几乎要怀疑自己带去的只有痛苦。  
  
他的搭档太习惯忍耐了，眉心蹙起的表情却充满欲情，火一定也是从志摩那边烧过来的。  
  
得做点什么，优秀的直觉充当敲门砖，不知道是啃咬或爱抚、还是有意识搭造出落差的节奏把在他面前都藏得很好的志摩敲开了缝，喘调升急，颤抖也不得不晾在他眼底。成就感是甜的，比蜜瓜包美味，但离志摩本人还差得远。伊吹从搭档手里接管了他的身体，展开不那么游刃有余的追捕——巴不得将子弹打进志摩敞开的躯干，融起来，永久地烙在一起。  
  
那么本能到底是什么呢，志摩被抛起到浪尖还在被迫感受伊吹的步步紧逼。呼吸、进食，如彼此这般互相求索，其实答案并不重要。他将掌心探进搭档发根，散开的热息里碎了反复在舌尖徘徊的“IBUKI”。  
  
欲的碎片，爱的尘屑，作为什么都好，都是彼此亲近的渴望太过强烈，无法反抗的本能罢了。

  


Fin.


End file.
